<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claude Loves... by chameleontattoos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355910">Claude Loves...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos'>chameleontattoos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans Male My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chameleontattoos/pseuds/chameleontattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude loves Byleth so much that it hurts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Flash Fic [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Claude Loves...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another casual request!! I had fun writing this :')</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude loves Byleth’s wit. He loves Byleth’s cleverness; no one alive can put one over on him, not even Claude. He loves Byleth’s economy of speech; he’s Claude’s antithesis, in a way, because where Claude has (proudly) perfected the art of talking absolute garbage in long, rambling streams without stopping in the interest of wearing people down, Byleth leaves it at two sentences, but somehow in those two sentences lives the sense that the deepest shame will befall anyone who doesn’t take him seriously. Claude also loves his killer instinct for good strategy. He hasn’t quite reached mastery of chess, yet, but hand Byleth a deck of cards and he’ll have a guy crying mercy in two hands or less. Claude loves how damn <em>smart</em> he is.</p><p>Claude loves Byleth’s long lashes. He loves how his eyes blaze green when the sun hits them just right. He loves Byleth’s peach fuzz beard—it’s still dark, miraculously, even darker than the shade his hair had been before Sothis… <em>happened</em>. Claude loves Byleth’s hips, the little pooch above his groin. Sometimes they sprawl out together in Claude’s bed, shirts off and pants riding low, and exchange stupid, made-up stories about the pale stretchmarks that stripe Byleth’s skin—sometimes they’re rivers, sometimes roads, but always leading to <em>home</em> and <em>peace</em>. Claude loves the way Byleth’s biceps flex when he grips his blade, and the way his eyebrow quirks when he catches Claude loitering somewhere that technically, nobody said he <em>wasn’t</em> allowed to loiter. Claude loves his presence; loves the way Byleth exists in the world.</p><p>Claude loves the <em>good morning</em>s, the <em>goodnight</em>s, the <em>stop eating all my fucking </em>candies<em>, Claude, I was saving those</em>. He loves the <em>give me a second, I’m not climbing on the roof without pants, it’s </em>cold<em>, Claude</em>.</p><p>He loves Byleth so much that it hurts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed this, come talk to me on <a href="https://twitter.com/solarfruit">Twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>